Amor
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Metámonos en la Mitología Griega/ Itachi es Eros; Sasuke es Anteros. Ambos dioses del Amor, compañeros en su labor, además de rivales adheridos por la desconformidad de uno con la labor del otro, y el otro por no perder posición. Una brecha entre ellos que se extiende altiva, y una relación que no es solo de hermanos. Belleza, candor, y un poco de dolor... eso es Amor. ItaSasuIta


Hola chicas, y chicos – si es que hay – aquí estoy presente con mi pareja favorita en una nueva historia.

Pues bien, como ven el nombre que he dado a la historia parece como de un cliché, y no es muy llamativo, pero bien si explico mi idea, me parece que esto ya no es tan… tonto jejeje. Yo creo que todos conocemos algo sobre Cupido, bueno algo, aunque en realidad ninguno le toma mucha atención, y lo vemos como un mito similar a Santa Claus, o el conejo de Pascuas jajaja. Pero no, en la mitología griega, su nombre era Eros, y este Dios de amor – aunque bien también se le podría atribuir el Dios del odio – no es solo ese mito del bebé que lanzaba flechas y hacia que la gente se enamore. Bien, sí es parte de eso, pero tiene algo más de emocionante este engendro, venido a manos de las aventuras de la hermosa Afrodita, con el atlético Ares. Este niño traía flechas en su espalda, de color plateado, y de color dorado, las doradas era para enamorar a las personas, y las plateadas, hacían el efecto contrario. El pequeño Eros por ello, se divertía con estas flechas, hasta podía hacer pasar por desgracias a Dioses y Titanes.

Pero bueno, Eros no crecía, y Afrodita asustada fue al oráculo, diciendo que este no puede crecer sin pasión. Al poco tiempo nace Anteros, quien es el Dios de la pasión, y del amor verdadero, quien en muchas ocasiones se oponía a Eros, llegando a tener ambos una rivalidad. Este personaje también era el _**vengador **_del amor no correspondido. La relación entre estos dos hermanos era tan tensa, y a la vez extraña, que era como la competencia que siempre hay en una relación de pareja.

Bueno de esa forma creo que nos ubicamos un poco más ¿verdad? Puede que les esté molestando con tanto, _blablablá, de mi parte pero lo hago para que no nos perdamos en la historia, y se tenga en claro de que va a ir la historia. Por ende Itachi es Eros, Sasuke es Anteros. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia que será corta pero supongo bonita. _

_Gracias por aguantar leer todo esto. Les dejo en paz, a leer._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 – Comienzo**_

— Itachi, él es tu hermanito – la Diosa de la belleza le confió a su primogénito mientras le mostraba a la criaturilla envuelta en varios mantos de ceda.

Las palabras no salieron en ese preciso momento de la garganta del chiquillo de ojos negros, y pestañas largas revueltas. Itachi solo tenía ocupada su mirada en ese bultito que era semejante a su persona. En ese niño pequeño, ese bebé, ese mismo que ahora debía de llamar hermano.

Ese día el viento paseaba con sutil violencia por las ventanas abiertas. Los cabellos negruzcos de Mikoto se despeinaban, y bailaban graciosos, y hermosos al son de este mismo- a la vez que el sol radiante que la alumbraba a ella, hacía alusión al título ganado por ella. El tiempo pasaba lento y rápido al mismo tiempo, y el pequeño seguís sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Itachi sabía que algo importante pasaría dentro de poco, aunque aún no sabía decir que era lo que acontecería. Mas la respuesta a aquella incógnita era obvio que se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en los brazos maternos.

— Deber cuidar muy bien de él, hijo mío — y en ese momento todo empezaba a cobrar sentido — él dependerá de ti – todo empezaba a tener un muy retorcido sentido — y será tu compañero — uno muy malo si sabrías interpretar que las palabras dadas por Afrodita, conjunto con sus sonrisas más cándidas y bonitas, no eran las mejores de las combinaciones.

Miró a su madre a los ojos, preguntando sin mediar palabra sobre lo que temía, y ella con ese don un tanto perturbador que tenía le miro a los ojos, para después aflorar una tersa sonrisa y asentir dos veces a lo que preguntaba. Y ese acto, ese acto que fue tan corto y momentáneo, represento para él como si le hubieran sacado las alas de un tajo. Esa debía de ser una broma - una muy mala broma por cierto – pero el rostro de su madre cálido pero imperturbable, le decía que de broma no había nada.

La idea no le agradaba, ¿A quién le gustaría criar a un bebé cuando se tiene la apariencia de uno? Puede que existan algunos – muy locas a su ver, pero él, Eros, no estaba dispuesto a ser la niñera de un recién nacido. No porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, además de que ciertamente no se sentía capaz. Su ceño se frunció. No quería tal trabajo ni ahora, ni nunca. Si su madre lo engendró que ella se haga cargo hasta que este tenga los medios, y después, como le paso a él, que le deje andar a sus anchas.

Pero no hubo tiempo para reclamos, ni devoluciones. Mikoto era poderosa en sí, y ya colocando al pequeñito a la cuna, se marchó de una forma tan rápida que impidió cualquier situación que haga que se lleve a su segundo hijo. En fin ella era astuta, ese pequeño no volvería con ella, lo sabía porque la conocía, ya que era su madre.

El viento seguía soplando intenso, removiendo sus cabellos, haciendo que se erizase su piel. Un bebé siendo criado por otro, o buen con alguien con la apariencia de uno. Eso era algo imposible, estaba seguro de que no podría levantarlo su cuerpo era pequeño, y a pesar de ser un poquito más grande que el nuevo infante, la diferencia apenas se notaba. No, imposible, tenía suficiente preocupándose por sí mismo, como para aumentarle una carga más.

Más algo extraño sucedía. Estaba seguro que tenía por hacer un sinfín de cosas – divertirse haciéndose enamorar, desenamorar, sufrir, adorar, llorar; era un trabajo a fin de cuentas – pero no se iba, y todo era, porque se estaba quedando a contemplarlo.

Se estaba preocupando, tal vez de una forma menos bonita, y más egoísta, pero ese bebé ya representaba un dilema en su vida. No sabía qué hacer, y enumeraba mentalmente las posibilidades existentes. Podía dejarlo en la cuna con la cruel intención de que con el pasar del tiempo este lugar también represente su tumba: o bien sacarlo de la casa y esperar que algo bueno o malo le pase fuera de esta; tal vez pedir ayuda a Zeus; o… no eso era imposible. Optó por ir donde el Dios que dominaba los cielos.

Por ello decidido, se dispuso a salir del lugar para intentar contactarse con dicha divinidad. Pero algo lo detuvo – más bien dicho alguien – con un chillido que arecía ser una queja o súplica de atención. No supo ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni una razón lo suficientemente lógica pero volvió. Regresó por ese pequeño rollizo, y de mejillas coloradas, ese mismo que tenía los ojos húmedos, y la boquita contraída.

El llanto empezó e Itachi no supo que hacer, y solo bajo las rendijas de la cuna para sentarse cerca del pequeño que debía llamar "hermano". Esa cosita, chiquita, suave y delicadita, guste o no le guste tenía semejanza resaltable consigo mismo. Solo que este pequeño de ojos de negro oscuro y absorbente, tenía algo magnético.

Sabía que estaba llorando, y en cierta medida se estaba desesperando ya que fueron pocas veces - ¿o nulas? – que había escuchado un sonido tan desgarrador. Y sin saber que hacer se acercó más al cuerpo ajeno, acarició el rostro para que se calmase, y como respuesta el llanto se volvió en pequeños quejidos que se apagaban lenta pero progresivamente. Era como magia, porque no solo el pequeño sentía que todo lo malo acababa, Itachi también se sentía bien al acariciarlo, esa piel era demasiado suave, demasiado tersa. Al poco tiempo el llanto ceso, y esos ojos de negro impoluto se postraron en su persona; y le sonrió. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, su rostro pudo emular una sonrisa. La primera que vio de parte del menor.

Y paso algo. Algo realmente extraño cuando Itachi le quito las lágrimas de los ojos. Ya que el siempre infantil Eros, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estiraba. No había crecido mucho, pero sus manos claramente eran más grandes. Con la felicidad apoderándose de él, también le sonrió al menor hermano.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que lo entendió. Por fin todo – absolutamente todo – cobraba sentido, uno que bien no comprendió en un principio. Porque Afrodita no era tan cruel, y aquel enano rechoncho, esponjoso, y adorable, era algo más que una carga. Sasuke – así decidió llamarlo – sería algo de gran importancia para él. Algo vital del no se podía – ni debía – separar.

Los ojos del Sasuke volvieron a humedecerse, pero antes de que rompa en llanto, le acarició los delgados y oscuros cabellos, y esos ojos desconfiados – rasgo que jamás había cambiado – le observaron con recelo, pero las lágrimas no llegaron a ser un problema.

— No te preocupes hermanito, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Y no supo si fue su imaginación pero los delgados labios del infante parecían haberlo entendido y simular una sonrisa.

-o-

Si era franco, en su totalidad, hasta consigo mismo, podría admitir que las ganas de golpear a su hermano varias veces se amotinaban en su ser. Y sí, exactamente este era uno de esos momentos.

Anteros, nombre colocado por su padre tras una visita rápida pero intimidante, acabó siendo – como en su caso – el nombre por el cual le reconocían muchos, y el anteriormente dado, solo algo dentro de los confines de su morada. En fin, ese azabache malcriado, grosero e irritante, en ese preciso instante se encontraba haciendo una rabieta. – acto que por cierto se daba muy a menudo.

¿Qué le costaba mover su maldito trasero de un lado a otro? Sí, esto era la historia de todos los días. El malnacido – seguro que pronto el mismo se reprendería por decirle eso –no entendía – o quería entender – que no todos los finales deben ser felices.

El niño se sentaba con el ceño fruncido – haciéndose ver más infantil por cierto – encima de un arco de los templos dedicados a Zeus. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraban fijos en los mortales, y sin palabras le decía: "No me pienso mover de aquí," y Eros sentía la sangre arderle por la rabia.

Siempre acababan peleando. Siendo su desentendimiento desde la forma de realizar su labor, o el simple hecho de que se miraban de mala forma. Itachi lo sabía. Estaba más que consciente que cualquiera tenía peleas con sus hermanos. Todos, desde los simples mortales, hasta los Dioses de mayor prestigio - claro ejemplo la situación de Zeus, sobre todo con Hera.- Pero había límites, y el pelear como mínimo dos veces al día, no era sano; o eso tenía entendido. Y eso era lo que pasaba entre ambos.

No pudo golpearlo. Siempre cuando estaba a punto de hacer dicho acto, sentía la fuerza desvanecerse de sus brazos, y el puño una vez formado perdía forma, y el brazo volvía a su puesto habitual. Sin poder disciplinar a su hermano de esa forma, solo usaba otro medio de intimidación: la voz, la palabra.

— Deja de ser idiota y vámonos — no lo golpeaba, pero sabía que el tono a usar muchas veces solían ser mejores que agresiones físicas. Y los ojos de Sasuke que lo miraron por un momento entre asustados y enojados se lo comprobaba.

Pero el chico era orgulloso. Lo conocía, lo había criado sin ayuda que valga la pena mencionar, y era por eso que podía galardonarse de conocedor. Así que desistió a provocarle.

Sasuke se dio cuenta, tras ver sus ojos de esferas negras, brillantes, y hermosas, que Itachi no quería pelear. Ni de forma verbal, mucho menos efectuando daños colaterales al cuerpo ajeno. Solo llego a sonreír. A sonreírle.

El menor de los hermanos se turbo. Pronto saldrían reclamos de su boca, con una acritud poco halagadora. Ya era cosa de segundos – tal vez menos – que su voz irritada dijese "¿Por qué te ríes idiota?," o "no te burles," y otras cosas que en esos precisos momentos no deseaba rememorar Itachi. Por ello antes de que su lengua afilada – la cual saco de Afrodita, cuando le da por pelear – irrumpiera con alguna frase mal sonante, se acercó y acarició el rostro ajeno. Una sonrisa amable- propiedad intrínseca de Itachi – adornó el rostro del mayor, y lo miró a él. Solo a él, a Sasuke. Y desarmo por un momento al menor de los hermanos.

— Volvamos a casa Sasuke

Todos los planes se irían a la basura. Nadie ganaría, era mejor olvidarse de todo.

Anteros se sintió – lo estaba - por un momento inmerso en esos ojos de negro anochecer, y destellos carmesí. Fue en un momento en que sintió ganas de corresponder a la sonrisa, y hacerle caso. Pero el orgullo era mucho, y las posibilidades casi nulas.

– No quiero, haz lo que digo — prorrumpió enfadado, mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Era una cosa de segundos. Un trabajo fácil que Eros se negaba a hacer.

¿Por qué no le gustaba que sus víctimas correspondiesen al sentir del otro? Le enfadaba el humor sádico del mayor.

Y el muy maldito hizo un acto recurrente, le toco la frente, y con ese tono de voz afable y calmo, le dijo: "Será en otra ocasión Sasuke." Promesa que nunca cumplía.

Siendo sinceros, a Anteros no le importaba ese chico enamorado. Eran un par de extraños. Simples mortales de los cuales su vida era solo un suspiro. No le importaban en lo más mínimo, y esto solo era un teatro para empezar el pleito.

Siempre solía hacerlo. Si Eros decía "blanco", él opinaba "negro"; "derecha", "izquierda"; "bueno", "malo"; a pesar de muchas veces estar de acuerdo, quería calmar sus ganas de gritarle, apartarle y decirle cuanto lo despreciaba por haberle vuelto un simple objeto.

Porque eso era. Un día su madre vino a casa, y le relato la forma en que lo engendró. Ese día en síntesis se enteró que él era un fruto solo para favor y provecho de su hermano. Era el juguete preferido de Itachi, pero no dejaba ser eso mismo: un juguete.

Se sentía tan mal. Su existencia solo se basaba en ser usado por el otro. Siempre sería la sombra, el segundo, el extra.

Quería independizarse, dejarlo por una buena vez y marcharse libre; pero le tenía atado esa sonrisa. Esa delicadeza que usaba Itachi para con su persona, le era estimable. Y la atadura más fuerte.

Debería detestarlo. Sí, debería hacerlo, pero no podía. A pesar de que en cada salida eran ambos los que hacían el trabajo – Eros empezaba la cosa, si el daba la bendición este podía ser amor verdadero – era Itachi quien ganaba la gloria, y él – como siempre – cavaba relegado. Pero no podría despreciarlo por robarle el crédito. Prueba asidua de esto era la apariencia de su hermano.

Porque Eros necesitaba de él para crecer, pero también su aceptación y cariño tenían mucho que ver con el crecimiento del otro. Y lo tenía todo, testaba provisto tanto de su cercanía como de su querer. Eros en más de una forma podría proclamarse su dueño.

Un beso en la frente – acto que no tenía previsto, ya que se distrajo – hizo que diera un respingo, y viera ese rostro ajeno cerca del suyo, y por fin las quejas se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

— Por favor vámonos

Itachi gano – como siempre – y solo se dejó tomar de la mano y guiar a donde sea que le llevase. Se sintió ridículo, tanto alboroto, para que al final cuando estaba desprevenido le convenciese de una forma tan fácil. Perdido en ese rostro amable, en la calidez que esa mano emanaba, en el dulce toque que hace poco se dio en su frente. Se sentía como perro amaestrado, con una simple caricia ya movía su cola.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Itachi se sentó en la cama de finas sábanas y lo arrastro a sentarse junto a él. Los ojos negros, repletos de pestañas largas, le miraron con dulzura; dejándolo de nuevo desarmado.

— No quiero pelear contigo, quiero paz – le susurro, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban por el rostro acalorado del menor. Sasuke sentía como un sentimiento perturbadoramente agradable se aprensaba a él ¿estás de acuerdo en llevarnos bien?

Algo raro, muy raro pasaba entre ambos. Sabía que era extraño que alguien se peleara dos veces al día como mínimo, pero lo era aún más el que estas mismas disputas acabaran en reconciliación en menos de cinco minutos, y unos tres intentos de una nueva se fueran al caño por una o dos palabras; a veces solo una mirada. Itachi lo tenía dominado.

Y fue en ese momento en que no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonreírle a él, solo a él. Siendo que al final asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del hermano mayor.

Itachi pronto dejaría ese cuerpo que era mezcla entre niño y adolescente, porque no dejaba de quererlo, y no evitaba que el sentimiento creciera intenso. Y puede que sea por la cercanía, la calidez del tacto mientras su hermano acariciaba sus cabellos, su corazón que latía desmesurado, o la dulce resignación; pero se dio cuenta que había algo peor que ser el juguete de Itachi. Lo peligroso era que su propia persona empezaba a sonreír a la idea.

* * *

Mikoto es cruel ¿no? Jajaja, según yo Afrodita era una de las Diosas más crueles cuando le venía la gana, y la falta de información de la madre de los Uchiha nos ayuda en mucho no? Jajaja.

Bien espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio. Estaría muy feliz si me dejan reviews – dale hasta se pondrán feliz los hermanitos, jajaja, ya quisiera – y ahora con esto pido que si hay dudas en algo, un Dios o lo que sea, o quieren un mejor resumen de ellos – lamento decir que algo de Anteros es muy difícil de encontrar – estaré a su disposición tato como quieran. Garacias por leer, y hasta el próximo episodio. Bye


End file.
